


Good Riddance!

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Just so much crack, M/M, Memorials, Wakes & Funerals, but not like you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus thinks this is a stupid idea but he goes along with what Izzy and Jace want. Personally, he thinks Alec would want today to be a celebration. Thankfully, Magnus doesn't have to suffer in silence for very long.ORUnadulterated 'funeral' crack.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Good Riddance!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

Magnus stares down at the gravestone as all his friends and family gather around him. Jace pats his shoulder. “You know,” Magnus says, crossing his arms over his chest. “There’s not a single ounce of me that’s going to miss-”

Izzy gasps, “Magnus! You can’t say that about the dead! Shame on you.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Just because you never  _ saw _ this side of him, doesn’t mean you can talk like that,” Jace says, his brows wrinkled as he stares down at the grave sight. “You don’t understand the way Izzy and I do.”

Magnus shakes his head at them, not sure if he should be annoyed or amused. 

“Frankly, I’m glad I didn’t have to see him like that,” Clary says. “I saw enough to know he’s better off with this being dead.”

“Here, here,” Simon says in agreement. “We should toast. Or say a speech or something? I honestly am unsure how to react to this.”

“You’re not the only one,” Raphael murmurs. 

“You’re here for emotional support,” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes. “If I was in charge of this thing, I’d say we should celebrate. It’s what Alec would have wanted.”

“Good thing we’re in charge then,” Izzy says, stepping up to the stone. She pats it gently. “Farewell. I knew you for years.”

“But by all of Heaven and Hell,” Magnus says, butting in, “I am thankful that you are  _ dead!” _ Everyone grows silent, slowly turning to stare at Magnus. He just shrugs. “What? Can you really blame me? Good riddance!”

“Alright,” Jace says with a sigh. “Let’s all just calm down. We’re gonna have a moment of silence in honor.”

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest but obeys, silencing himself. 

“What in the hell is going on here?” a deep voice calls out. Magnus smiles as he turns around, finding Alec walking up to them in the graveyard. 

“We’re having our yearly memorial.”

“For what?”

Magnus snorts, moving out of the way to show Alec the gravestone. Alec squints before reading out loud, “here lies the closet Alec once lived in. May he live free and open and gay.”

Alec’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he glares over at his siblings. “Really?” Then he turns to look at Raphael and Magnus. “I expected this from them, but you two?”

Magnus shrugs. “It’s a rather fond memory for me, darling. The day you burst through the closet doors and made a stand. I think it should be celebrated.”

“Like this?”

“This was your siblings’ idea. I’d much prefer a celebration with just the two of us.”

“Gross,” Raphael murmurs. “Please stop.”

Alec snorts before walking up to the gravestone and patting it. “May you rest in peace.” Turning to his family he adds, “and I’m not sorry for your loss. Now come on, Magnus,” Alec says, taking Magnus’ hand. “I can think of a million better ways to celebrate just how  _ gay _ I am.”

Magnus chuckles as everyone groans. 


End file.
